Losing Her
by Divine284
Summary: Rian LightWing never asked what if. Now he wonders...what if he was strong enough? Diz NightHeart doesn't know who she is...and has to find out the hard way. First fanfic please criticism welcome.


Losing Her

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Warcraft.

Everything was calm in Azeroth that afternoon as five figures emerged from Shadow Fang Keep. Home to the infamous dark mage Argual.

"Gahh...NEVER invite me to do something like that again mates...I think I be heading back to Iron Forge for a drink." sighed Garrot, a red bearded dwarf. This dwarf was covered, head to toe in soot and dirt. Three other members of the group agreed as they walked across the wooden bridge.

"Or take a shower!" boomed Paul, causing the group to chuckle. "What I'm not funny?" he asked faking being hurt. "No..actually your jokes kinda...erk..." Rian muttered to Diz who snickered.

Now Rian and Paul may be brothers but were completely opposite. Paul was a paladin for one, his hair was a white blond color, his eyes a beautiful sapphire color. Paul loved to joke around and care for people, and in general was an easy going person.

Rian was a completely different person however. He seemed almost always serious and always busy. It seemed to everyone like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders(which were pretty strong). His hair was black and eyes were brown, solid almost seeming soulless.

(Anyways). "What's that supposed to mean!" Paul barked almost sounding insulted. "I don't know,just don't find it funny." his brother shrugged not bothering to look at him. "Oh I know what you need!" Paul said reaching for his brothers head. "You touch me,and I'll break your wrists Paul now cut it out!" Rian snapped.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that hung in the air as the five of them just walked,not even sparing a glance at one another. Rian usually never yelled unless something was really bugging him, and most people didn't dare even give a second glance at the warrior when he was like this.

However Diz wasn't one of those people. Sneaking to his side she grabbed his hand. The slight twitch of his other hand caused everyone els to jump back as if expecting him to turn on them like a raged bull. "Come on Ri, what's bothering you?.."she asked calmly,looking at him like a worried nurse.

"Nothing." He replied looking away towards the dalaran mages walking the forest,minding their own buisness. "Don't give me that! Tell me already,we're all friends so we know you better than that!" she snapped holding unto his hand tighter. "Fine...it's just...the burning legion...the horde...so many problems...and here we are as what? Useless fools who can't do a thing!" he growled frustratingly.

"We become strong in time lad,but ya must not forget that champions or marshals were not always born as such." the dwarf cheered. "Yes,and if we keep trying our best,than we may be a marshal in a few years!" the gnome Sizzle cheered.

"See?We're all together so there is no reason on Azeroth,Out Lands or any other world why you should be worried." Diz smiled brushing some of her silver hair out of her face.

"Ahh...las...you might be a bit off..."the Garrot said coming to a halt. "Why is that?" she asked as they had reached the end of Silverpine Forest. Needless to say all of them did,when they had found themselves surrounded by forsaken. "Diz Hopewell. You are coming with us." demanded the leader of the band of rogues. He was dressed in apothecary robes,including a black cowl. His yellow eyes scanning the group with no emotion. "Over our dead bodies!" Sizzle squealed hurling a fireball at him,only for it to be slightly avoided.

"That would be the point." came a rough dry voice from behind them as two loud 'thud' sounds could be heard. In horror the three turned around to see that both Garrot and Sizzle had just dropped dead,the killer's blades dripping their blood. "YOU BASTARD!" Rian roared charging at him like a crazed maniac,only for a blade to end up piercing his shoulder.

"Ria-" Paul tried to call to his brother only to find two daggers in his shoulders as well,with enough force to pierce the bone. "Now deary..you will be coming with us." the apothecary repeated,as he approached her.

Diz backed away as much as she could until she was held in place,a potion shoved down her throat and soon the world faded to black.

----------------------------------Silvermoon City---------------------------------------

"Oh my head..." Groaned an exhausted Diz. "Well...good to see your awake young woman." came that same harsh dry voice. "Who are you!" she yelped jumping back into the pillows behind her. "I'm Apothecary Rolland dear. And I'll be looking after your...for a long time..." he added sounding almost miserable. "Who am I?...what's going on?...what day is it?...where are we?.." she asked speaking as quickly,but politely as possible. "Ahh I see...don't remember do you?...well from what I know your name is..Diz was it?...yes..you are in Silvermoon City..after getting nearly killed by a vicious little group of gnomes." he said cackling at her flustered expression. "Well sleep tight young one...you and I have a lot of work to do...in due time..."

The next day Diz had attempted to leave the comfortable inn room,but unfortunately had guards at her door. "Hey let me out!" she demanded,but one of them just chose to ignore her while the other had simply replied. "Sorry,but you are to be kept in there until further notice miss." before turning back to stare at nothing.

Noon had soon come by and Diz had found herself hungry. Just when she thought they may have starved her to death Rolland had walked in,closing the door behind him and sat in a corner,taking from his bag spice bread wrapped in tin foil and a glass of milk.

Needless to say she was atleast happy to see someone she knew(well...kind of). Rushing over,she hugged the forsaken tightly before turning to the bread. Rolland just seemed to watch,disgusted with how she ate. "No,no miss..not like that you silly little girl." he grumbled. "What?"Diz blinked,looking completely confused. "Your eating like an orc."he simply said,sighing at the slightly hurt expression that appeared on her face.

"Here..."he muttered taking out another roll of bread from his robes. "Now eat properly." he demanded,and through out his entire visit Diz had noticed him taking notes,but hadn't let it bother her.

So it stayed that way for the past week. Diz would sit around the colorfully decorated room,waiting for Rolland to come through the door with either something to read,eat,or study. However that one night as he bid his farewell,and she lay ready to sleep she could hear him talking. "Good-night young Diz...even golden hearts break."

Well thanks for reading guys,and I'll update as soon as I can

Signing out for now,see ya!


End file.
